bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day I Became a Shinigami
The Day I Became a Shinigami is the first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15-year-old boy who can see spirits. In order to save his family, Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Statistics *Original Airdate: October 5, 2004 *English Airdate: September 8, 2006 *Opening Song: *~Asterisk~ *Ending Song: Life is Like a Boat *Manga Chapters: Chapter 1. *English Name: A Shinigami is Born *Kanji: 死神になっちゃった日 *Romanji: "Shinigami ni natchatta hi" *Arc: Agent of the Shinigami arc Summary "We have no form, therefore we fear it, and because we are formless, we revere it. Thus we are slain." The series begins with a look at a world of darkness, and several figures in the dark. Atop a telephone pole a young woman dressed in a black kimono senses a strong pulse and proceeds to jump forward. A message then appears, saying: "And so the sword of fate had fallen". Elsewhere, an orange-haired high school student fights with a couple of skateboarders, after they knocked down a bottle containing a flower placed at a young girl's death place. After he scares off the skateboarders, he proceeds to pick up the bottle while telling the spirit of the young girl who had died that he'll bring more flowers tomorrow and that she should hurry up and go to heaven. On his way home, the student identifies himself as Ichigo Kurosaki, admitting his ability to see spirits for as long as he could remember. Upon entering his home, he is greeted by his father with a kick to the face, who tells him that he is late and dinner is served at seven o'clock every night. Ichigo argues "if that's any way he should welcome your own son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace" on their way home. While the argument continues Ichigo's twin sisters are seated at the table having dinner. All of a sudden one of Ichigo's sisters, tells him that he has a new friend, a spirit to which Ichigo says that no matter how much he exorcises them, they just keep coming back. Yuzu Kurosaki, the other sister, expresses her jealousy of Ichigo, and Karin's ability to see spirits, while she only can sense them. Karin tells her that she doesn't believe in ghosts, saying "Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." After his fight with his father Ichigo decides to go to his room rather than having dinner. The following morning, Ichigo notices a news report of an accident that occurred close to where he lives. While delivering flowers to the spirit, he suddenly hears her scream and rushes to find her being chased by a large monster that resembles a giant mantis. Before they could be devoured by the Mantis Hollow, a woman in a black kimono wielding a katana appears and vanquishes the Hollow before disappearing. Later that night, Ichigo is reflecting on the events of the day, and finds himself wondering who the woman was. All of a sudden a black butterfly and the woman from before appears into Ichigo's room. Ichigo attempts to speak to her, but she does not seem to be noticing him, until he kicks her in the back of the head. After her initial reaction of being surprised the he can see her and even kick her she proceeds to introduce herself as a Shinigami. Meanwhile the girl's spirit is once again being chased by a Hollow. Ichigo having not believed a word from the Shinigami tells her that he admits that she is not a human but he does not believe in Shinigami because he has never seen one and calls her a little kid. The Shinigami uses a Kidō spell to bind Ichigo in order to prove who she says she is and proceeds on sending the ghost that was at his house letting him know that he is being sent onto Soul Society. The Shinigami explains to Ichigo about Soul Society, Pluses, and Hollows by drawing pictures for him. Upon seeing her drawings Ichigo comments on why are they so bad. Having explained that there is a Hollow in the area that she hasn't been able to locate, Ichigo asks why she cannot hear it, in return she claims that something has been hampering her senses. Meanwhile, another Hollow (called Fishbone D) goes after the spirit of the dead girl, but stops short of attacking her saying that he senses an extraordinary soul along with a Shinigami. Moments later the Shinigami notices the presence of it and is amazed at how she was unable to sense something with that much spirit pressure (reiatsu). Having reached Ichigo's home, Fishbone D, proceeds to attack his sisters and the Shinigami tells him to stay still while she deals with it. Seeing his sister Karin in danger Ichigo breaks free from the binding spell he was put upon and begins to attack Fishbone to no avail. After rescuing his younger sister and finding out that both the attack on the spirit girl and both his sisters are his fault, he tells Fishbone, that if he wants his soul to come and get it. Fishbone attacks Ichigo, but he is saved by the Shinigami who manages to injure Fishbone, but is injured herself in return. With no way to fight she asks Ichigo that if he wants to save his family, he must become a Shinigami himself by impaling her Zanpakutō through his chest. Having accepted this Ichigo tells the Shinigami to give him the sword. She tells him that her name is not Shinigami but is Rukia Kuchiki to which he responds by telling her his name in return, before she impales him with her Zanpakutō. Having become a Shinigami himself Ichigo defeats Fishbone D leaving Rukia astonished as how Ichigo took almost all of her power (when she only intended to give him half), how he broke a Kidō on his own, and how he, as a Shinigami, is able to wield such a large Zanpakutō. Ichigo's stats: Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Age: 15 years old Hair color: Orange Eye color: Brown Occupation: High school Student and also :Substitute Shinigami Next Episode Preview Kon introduces himself as the #1 Bleach popular idol Kon. He claims that this is the beginning of a story of a Shinigami that's bittersweet and a bit salty. Ichigo yells at him telling him that is not his time and that they are out of time. Characters in order of appearance #Fishbone D #Mantis-like Hollow #Rukia Kuchiki #Yama-Bro #Toshi-Bro #Mit-Bro #Dead Girl #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Masaki Kurosaki (Picture only) #Glasses-Wearing Ghost Powers and Techniques Kidō used: *Bakudō #1 Sai (塞, restrain) Other powers: *Soul Burial (konsō) Navigation Category:Episodes